Эпизод 051
Counterattack! Epsilon Remastered!! ( ！イプシロン ！！, Gyakushū! Ipushiron Kai!!) is the 51st episode of the Inazuma Eleven series. Summary Epsilon have powered up to become Epsilon Kai, and challenge Raimon to battle. But it's not just them that's leveled up, Raimon has too. But they still can't break through Desarm's techniques, even Fubuki. Desarm, disappointed because Fubuki failed to entertain him, says that he has no need of Fubuki anymore. Fubuki is devastated because he's not needed as Shirou or as Atsuya, and has a breakdown. With him off the field, Raimon can only concentrate on defending. No longer interests in Raimon's shoots, Desarm decides to change position with the forward Zel. And to their horror, Desarm gets past their defense easily, and breaks through Seigi no Tekken easily. Plot Epsilon challenged Raimon again to a match, calling themselves Epsilon Kai. Tsunami Jousuke joined the team and Raimon started the match against Epsilon Kai. Before this though, Fubuki Shirou overheard what Epsilon Kai was talking about, and Fubuki's eyes began to glow yellow. A person hooded was seen watching the match from the sidelines. Epsilon Kai got through Raimon easily showing that they have leveled up; they used Gaia Break to try to score a goal but failed since Endou's new hissatsu Seigi no Tekken was able to block it. With encouragement, Domon, Ichinose and Kogure were able to block attacks showing they also leveled up. Rika used Rose Splash to score a goal but failed to do so since it was caught by the hissatsu; Wormhole. Afterwards, Desarm asks Fubuki Shirou to score a goal. Fubuki's eyes turn yellow and he charges on through the Epsilon Kai. He uses Eternal Blizzard to score but it is blocked by Drill Smasher, to which he gets angry. He tries it again for third time until the fourth time was easily stopped by only Desarm's hand even without a hissatsu. Desarm said that he had no use for Fubuki anymore; because of this, Fubuki had a nervous breakdown. He stated that he's not needed as Shirou, nor as Atsuya so he switched positions with Megane. Because of this, the team can only defend and Endou and his team continued to block numerous hissatsu and attacks. Tsunami managed to kick a long pass and sent the ball to Rika and Touko. They used Butterfly Dream, but it was stopped by Wormhole. Meanwhile, Hijikata was watching with a figure in an orange hoodie and commenting on Raimon. Raimon used numerous shoot hissatsu but all of them were blocked easily by Desarm. Desarm switched positions and went as a forward and dashed through Raimon easily. Desarm used Gungnir and it was able to score making Epsilon Kai in the lead of the match with 1-0. Major events *Epsilon is in the lead at the first half. *Gouenji Shuuya watches the match in his hooded jacket. *Endou used Seigi no Tekken in a match for the first time. Hissatsu used * * * (Debut) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Debut) Navigation